


【外校组】巨他妈ooc的车

by aprilxi0420



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilxi0420/pseuds/aprilxi0420
Summary: *一辆没头没尾的仙林x南外车，是自设仙林不是本设，超级yd和ooc的南外，慎入！！*究极恶俗狗血的娱乐向作，不要当真*预警：高h，骨科，年下，dirty talk和轻度sm因素
Relationships: 仙外, 外校组
Kudos: 1





	【外校组】巨他妈ooc的车

南外起夜回来时，发现有人先一步占据了他的床。就着透过窗帘的月光，他看到他的弟弟缩在被窝里，只能看见一张纯真的睡颜。  
少年蜷曲的金发铺散在耳边，在月光下闪着接近银白的光泽。长长的睫毛轻颤，纤细的阴影洒在高挺的鼻梁上。玫瑰色的嘴唇与双颊是如此的年轻而饱满，随着呼吸一起一伏。

南外屏住呼吸，小心翼翼爬到他旁边的空处躺了下来，生怕吵醒他。不想仙林扑哧一声笑了出来，从背后搂住他。  
“小坏蛋。”南外翻过身，刮了刮他的鼻子，“做噩梦啦？”

小的时候，仙林总做噩梦。一向乖巧的男孩会一声不吭地钻进南外的被窝，理直气壮地抱着他的手臂，一觉睡到天亮。第二天，南外的手臂是麻的，可是他看不得仙林露出后悔的表情--那张和他相似的脸比他还要精致、还要稚嫩，他垂下漂亮的眉毛时，总让南外心中一阵绞痛。

仙林摇摇头，收紧了环在他腰上的手。  
他暗自为弟弟突如其来的亲昵而吃惊。固然，仙林没有过叛逆期，从小到大是始终如一的礼貌而温和，可是也许久没有和他亲热过了。他只是保留了在仙林出门前轻吻他额头的习惯。近来少年的个子超过了他，他不得不踮脚才能够到他的额头。

南外当然也注意到，仙林近来有些古怪。他亲吻他额头时，那双熟悉的绿眼睛不再含着笑意、坦率地盯着他，开始躲躲闪闪。他开始有意地回避和他的肢体接触，逐渐开始早出晚归。他把自己关在房间里，大段大段地用花体抄写德语的段落，而不让南外看到其中内容。

南外没有闲心思去多想。他的工作太多、太繁重了。让他这根时代的荒地里长出的野草，去适应那些觥筹交错，他疲惫得很。他演了三十多年口若悬河的角色，只有在身后关上家门时，才能摘下面具。

南外隔着睡衣感觉到，仙林身上在发烫。他急忙伸手去摸他的额头，却触摸到一片微凉。  
“你身体不舒服吗？”  
仙林埋在他颈侧，摇摇头，卷发蹭得他一阵发痒。

“那，要我讲故事哄你睡觉吗？”  
“哥，我十六岁了。”  
“那你想怎样嘛......一起起来看个鬼片？看鬼片时你睡得可香了。或者我给你煮点吃的？不过我的手艺嘛，你知道的......”

仙林一手遮住他的嘴，止住了他的喋喋不休：“在我面前没必要说那么多话的。”

南外听话地安静了。  
仙林知道他本性是个想法比话多的人。他们在一起时，总能保持舒适的沉默。他们面对面坐在餐桌两边，他把穿着棉拖鞋的脚伸进仙林的双脚间，然后被仙林夹住，这种无聊的小把戏能玩很久。

南外温热的鼻息吐到手掌上，又作用于他自身，让他有些闷热起来。仙林没有移开手。微弱的光线下，他的绿眼睛几乎失去了颜色。他定定地看着南外，看了很久，随后吻上自己的手背。

南外的脑内顿时炸了锅。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”他推开仙林，有些恼了，“这个笑话可不好笑。去睡吧。”

仙林掀开被子，握住他的手腕，瞬间起身跪坐在他身上。南外真的生了气，想着这小子最近吃错药了，开始欠管教了。他试了一下想要挣脱，却发现仙林的力气比他想象中要大得多。他正思考怎样用不至于伤人太深的刻薄语句嘲讽对方两句，这才发现仙林在发抖。  
仙林低着头，看不清表情，幅度不大的颤抖通过手腕传导给他。南外慌了，问他发生了什么。

“你和南师附中，十三中，金中他们，都上过床吧。”

南外从未想过，仙林会吐出这样的问题。这个文质彬彬的少年开会时跟在他身后，总是称呼前辈们为附中哥、十三哥、金中哥。他更不知道这些事情是如何传到仙林的耳朵中的。他因为羞耻和愤怒一时语塞，脸一路烧到脖子，眼皮突突直跳。他迅速平稳了心跳，语气陡然变得冰冷起来：“是谁和你说这些的？”

“这不重要。”  
“我的私生活关你什么事？说话给我注意一点。现在，立刻，回你的房间。”

仙林抖得更厉害了。他伏下身，南外感觉到雨滴般的泪水顺着他的颈侧，一路流进颈窝。少年趴在他身上，无声地哭了。  
南外顿时手足无措起来，一边又仍然在为他刚才的失礼而生气，一时间僵在那里，不知道该如何反应。  
他头痛得快要裂开了。他怀疑他在做一个荒唐而狗血的梦。他偷偷地拧了一把自己的脸，火烧般的疼痛瞬间袭来。泪水仍在往下落，逐渐沾湿了他的睡衣。

他听见仙林的声音远到不真实，仙林在小声地叫他，哥哥，哥哥，哥哥。仙林的吻落在所有他泪水流过的地方，舔舐掉了残余的咸味，最后将咸味送进他的嘴唇。南外脑中一片浆糊，由着他伸出舌头，与他纠缠。他机械地回应着，然后被更热烈地亲吻。他感觉到少年勃起的性器贴在他的小腹上。

他喘息着推开仙林，叱责道：“你疯了吗？”

仙林恢复到了原来的样子，只有睫毛上还凝着泪花。他露出了讥讽的笑容，似乎继承了南外的特长一般，美丽的嘴唇吐出了更加刻薄的言语：“和他们可以，和我就不可以吗？”

“你是我弟弟！”  
“我们根本就不是人类，为什么要遵守人类的道德准则？那你是否该像他们一样娶妻生子？”  
“不许这么跟我说话！”  
“好的，亲爱的哥哥。”

他们是如此的相似。想相安无事时，对方如另一个自己一般善解人意；想给对方添堵时，找到软肋、狠狠地扎下一刀，更是轻而易举。南外有听到过谣言，说他的弟弟和栖霞区的小混混多有交集，他根本没当回事。  
在他眼里，仙林永远是那个软软糯糯、伴他左右的小男孩，是新生代中的天之骄子，继承了他的优秀、理想主义与荣光。

仙林抓起南外的右手，把他的食指和中指放进口中吮吸。南外倒吸一口气，他受不了这个。他越是闭上眼睛不去看他，手指被温暖湿润的软肉包裹的感觉就更加强烈，指腹时不时轻轻刮过牙齿，让他不受控制地硬了。他勉力地压下涌上来的性欲，抽出手指，本想借势一拳打上去，却被仙林轻巧地截住了。

仙林一手抓住他悬在空中的手，领着他还湿润的手指抚过自己的脸颊，另一手在他身上游移。他灵巧地解开睡衣扣子，再伸进睡裤，隔着内裤轻轻按着他半勃的下身。

“你真是对着什么人都能行呢。”

南外气急，挣扎着想要起来，被仙林压住。少年冷淡而有力度的话语贴着耳朵传来，直让他打了一个寒战：“我不想对你来硬的。”  
仙林脱下他的睡衣和睡裤，从脸颊一直吻到小腿，又吻上托举起的脚背，态度近乎虔诚。他趁着南外失神，把他翻了个身，温暖的双手抚上他的臀瓣，舌尖刺进了穴口。他感到南外一直紧绷的身体顿时软作了一滩水，憋得住呻吟而憋不住喘息。  
他一边撸动着南外的前端，一边用唾液把小穴周围舔弄得又湿又软，南外开始扭动身子，让他无法继续。他掐了一把南外的臀瓣，惊得南外叫出了声。

“哥哥喜欢被这样对待吧？”美丽的少年像吐着信子的毒蛇，缠绕着身下的兄长，越缠越紧，“不过我会比他们都温柔的，不要乱动好不好。”

南外被身前身后传来的快感和屈辱感逼得几乎要射出来，他一边颤抖一边不受控制地小声啜泣。他不再去想那个乖巧的、衣冠楚楚的、如他的骑士般的仙林，他想要忘记玩弄他的是什么人。  
仙林根本不让他如愿，不停地吐出能把他逼疯的词句。他说话语气和平时一样，既慢又优雅，带着点恰到好处的礼貌笑意。他不说脏字，也不用下流字眼。可南外格外有被羞辱的感觉，更甚于带来强烈感官刺激的言语。

仙林用下身磨蹭着他已经湿透、一开一闔的穴口，一会儿抵到他的臀缝，一会儿戳到会阴和囊袋。每一次刮过穴口，都让南外一阵过电似的震颤。他蹭了半晌，直到茎身都沾满了黏液，还是迟迟不进入。

“是我好，还是他们好？”  
南外咬着下唇不作声。  
仙林浅浅地插进他的穴口，又极缓慢、极小心地抽出来。软肉一圈圈缠绕上来想要挽留，又不得不松口。他故意把动作拉得很长，把南外折磨得接近疯癫。南外恨不得他一下子插进最深的地方，一路就着高热碾压过去，狠狠地操弄他。  
如此往复几次，南外的眼泪直往下掉，心脏似乎悬在空中。他强忍住将要出口的淫语，只是简洁地吐出一个字：“你。”

他被贯穿的瞬间就射了出来。仙林没有给他喘息的机会，一边不负他期望地直插进最深处顶弄，一边不忘嘲笑：“我有那么好吗？”  
南外根本没有精力去回应。少年的性器并没有多粗壮，而是像他本人一样纤长，可以轻松地探到从未被发掘过的深处。他的技巧还格外的好，每一次顶弄都撞在他最为渴望的地方。他不知道他的弟弟从哪里学来了这些，想到这个他感受到的气恼压过了一切。

仙林没有给他走神的机会，换了正面位，把他的大腿高高抬起。极度的快感和失重感让他叫哑了嗓子，除了体内滚烫的性器再感觉不到别的东西。  
他迷迷糊糊地想到他无法再像对待弟弟一样对待仙林，他想仙林西装革履地操着一丝不挂的他，他想在家里的每个角落颠鸾倒凤，想在校园里被干到射出来。他在心中称自己为荡妇，为乱伦的变态，这都无法阻止他理智的弦一根根绷断。

南外听到仙林问他，他是不是足够温柔，是不是没有弄疼他。他失去了语言能力，只会紧紧拉着他的手臂，示意他再快一点、再狠一点，他喜欢被弄疼。于是仙林在他的肩膀、脖子乃至于面颊上留下了啃咬的痕迹。  
他漂亮的蓝眼睛逐渐失焦，腰肢还是主动地迎合着动作。他在接近昏迷的快感当中又一次攀登上高潮，这一次接近一分钟。他失去了意识，眼睛向上翻去，全身如过电般抽搐。他从窒息中逐渐清醒过来，大口喘着气，像落水的人一样浑身湿透、大汗淋漓。

仙林正在进行最后的冲刺，他哀求他射进来，仙林竟拒绝了他的请求。他说，对不起，只有这个不行。

南外在坠入梦境之前，他的少年吻了他。他看到的最后一个画面是背对着他的仙林，露出了赤裸的脊背，在月光下没有一丝瑕疵，如同平滑的沙丘。他恍惚间听到对方喃喃自语，还来不及听清他说的是什么，就落入了死亡一般深沉的睡眠。

“Ich habe den Engel befleckt.”*

-END-

*“我弄脏了天使。”

虽然本来目的是无脑开车，但是我想说：我家设定里唯一真心喜欢南外的是仙林...  
有生之年会填完严肃向感情线


End file.
